MineL
by kitsuke-chan
Summary: Fujimori is MINE!"Sora yelled at Aizawa "Hashiba!"Nao yelled... "Ran don't cry your fine..."Yoru cooed. "Yoru..."Ran pushed his head into the taller mans shoulder... "SORA SEM-PIIII!"Ichikawa squealed "Ichikawa! Yo!"Sora yelled back.


**Ok so all I basically did was make my story better. The original of this sucked. I made this so long ago when I didn't know how to write. I was so displeased with myself tht I put this up, that I had to fix it. So, I re-worded some things, and I added in some new information. I hope you will re-read this chapter even though it's mostly the same information, ENJOY! :)**

"Kuu-chan...Kuu-chan!" said a scared voice cracking on the verge of tears. Some where in the room, the handle to a door could be heard opening.-BAM- The door slammed against the wall makeing the small figures quiver. The next thing you know something was heard hitting the wall very near to where the person was sitting.

"Kuu-chan! Kuu-chan!"

Sunao said huridly scooting over to where the figure of a small boy lay.

"Don't...worry Nao...i'm fine..."said the boy.

-BAM- this time the door was opening and another person was drug out.

"NAO!..."said the boy as he reached forward to try to grab the his hand.

-BAM- the door slammed closed and everything was black.

Thirty minutes later the door was opened again and the small boy who had been taken out previously was returned to the room. Before the light left the room there was a small glimpse of pink hair falling to the ground.

"NAO!"

Kuu-chan ran over to the pink haired boy's side.

"NAO! what did they do to you!"

"Kuu-Chan..."

"It's ok, im here now..." He said as he pulled the smaller pink haired boy into the only light in the room, which was provided by a small window on the highest part of the wall to where the small boy's could not reach. Moonlight shown lightly making the two smaller boys skin seem to glow. One boy could be seen having blue hair.

"Kuu-chan? Kuu-chan?" said the small boy looking up at the boy with blue hair. "Whats wrong with your eye Kuu-chan?" he asked as the boy opened his eyes to reveal a golden right eye and a light blue left eye.

"I am Yoru...I will protect you now..."said the blue haired boy as he embraced the pink haired boy lightly, the pink haired boy whimpered at the touch, and the blue haired boy looked at where he was touching...**.**Bruises...every where. They were all down his arms and legs some even dotted his cheak.

"Nao...what did they do to you?"

But it was to late to aks for the small boy in his arms had already fallen asleep. Kuu-chan started at the boy in his arms and a silent tear streamed down his face.

"I promis...I won't let them hurt you again!" And the boy fell asleep.

**-THE NEXT NIGHT-**

Again a door slammed shut and the boy with the pink hair was thrown onto the floor.

"Nao!"

Kuu-chan felt over the boys body and his hand passed over the boy's head and felt something like an ear of a cat poking out of his small pink head. The boy sat up and looked at the blue haired boy.

"What Kuu-chan...?"

"You have cat e-ears...and a tail...?"said Kuu -chan as he felt somthing flicker over his ankle. An alarm went off and a red light flashed over the door as it burst open and two tall figures rushed into the room.

"Sora, Sunao fallow us! Quickly! Grab my hand!" said a tall man with dark hair and a deep voice. Sora reached out and took hold of the mans hand and turned and grabbed Nao's hand as well.

"You can trust us...we are going to get you out of here!" said the other man who was slightly shorter and had a much lighter voice. The alarms could be heard blaring in the background as four figures could be seen running through a hall. The red from the lights was illuminating the halls maing it easier to run, and it was casting long shadows allong the coridor.

"Hurry you must run fast unless you want to be caught!" said the taller man. The men were catching up with them. Only being about four or five, the two small boys could not run fast. The small pink haired boy tripped all of the sudden and fell to the floor.

"Kuu-Chan!...Kuu-Cha-!"the boy said while reaching his hand out for the boy to help him. Just as the boys hand reached the pink haired boys, he was pulled away by the taller man.

"Sinichiro!" said the smaller male.

"We don't have time to go back now, just run!"

"Kuu-Chan!" said the small boy still on the ground.

**-TEN YEARS LATER-**

There was a young looking boy sitting on the floor in a old broken-down attic. He was only wearing a thin oversized white V-neck T-shirt full of holes and no pants, he had long faded pink hair laying loosely over hisshoulders as if he was trying to cover all of the cuts and bruises on his body with it. His cate-like ears were folded closely on his head and his long pink tail currrled around his feet. The attic had no heat and it was the middle of winter. The boy had no bed and no blanket to cover up with. It was so cold to him, that he felt thought he might die from shivering. His eye were blank and he seemed like he would rather sit there and not move.

"GET UP YOU LAZY, UGLY, VIAL CREATURE!" yelled a very young women who looked to be in about her Mid-Thirties she had long black hair and she always wore a dress that always seemed to be falling off of her because she was very skinny.

" I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET UP YOU HORID UGLY MONSTER!" she yelled at the boy while slapping him and pulling his fragile body from the floor. She walked out into the hall still carrying the boy and stoped at the staires.

"Why are you so lazy! there is so much house work to be done! Get at it!" she commanded while kicking him down the stairs.

"Yes...master..." he said while getting off the floor at the bottom of the stairs." You should go back to sleep ma'am" said the boy. "Its only Four in the morning"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she said as she picked up a vase from the corner table the the top of the staircase, then threw it at him breaking when it came into contact with his fair skin. Glass shattered everywhere.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW CLEAN IT UP!" she yelled at him once again.

"Yes ma'am..."said the neko boy while holding his bleeding arm. A little pool of blood trailed down it, and began foring a pool by his leg.

"And try not to bleed on the floor while your at it!"

"yes ma'am..."he said while leaning over to pick up the shards of glass. His master walked into her room which gave the boy a feeling of peace for the moment. He held the pieces of glass he had already collected and got up, trying to be careful not to step on any, and walked into the kitchen and put them into the garbage. Making his way over to the sink to wash off his arm, he left the rest of the glass on the floor for a monent. After washing the blood from his arm he went back to the kitchen and grabbed the trash can. He then took the trashcan into the room with all the glass that was left on the floor and picked it up, throwing it away when he had a hand full. After he finished picking all of the glass off the floor he went to bathroom and bandaged his arm. There were yet again more scratches he could add to his count.

"That was the 20th time this week!...the attacks are becoming more frequent...what do I do...Kuu-chan... save me..."The boy cried as he sank to the floor near the sink.

"Sunao...cheer up you can't stay here. Your master will see you and beat you again, go to your room"

"Yes Ran..."Sunao whispered to his alternate self, who was called Ran. The neko boy got off the floor and weakly walked back to his room. He hadn't gotten sleep for a week now and had had only two meals in the past three days. The boy walked back up the stairs to the attic and went over to the corner of the room where he had previously been and fell asleep.

**-ONE WEEK LATER-**

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR LAZYNESS!"the lady yelled at him."Im giving you back to that man! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" she said while pushing him out of her house and into her car. In all reality she had worked him to the point of fainting several times that week. She pressed the gas as hard as she could and took off in the direction of what was known as an older children orphanage for teenagers, or as they called it, the slave house. It was where all the children who weren't adopted went when they were to old to stay and never seemed to get looked at. All the couples wanted a normal cute little child. Not a mutant freak that was older than most of the children. He began to cry in the back seat of the car. He did not want to go back there all the other teens were mean to him. They called him names and made fun of him for his ears, tail, and pink hair.

"Nao...its ok maybe they will be nicer this time..."said Ran.

"I know Ran we will see...we will see..."whispered Nao.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" the lady said pulling Sunao out of the car and shoving him toward the door to the building. Nao tripped and landed hard on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE GROUND GET UP!" The ldy harshly pulled Sunao off the ground and again shoved him toward the door. Lovely. Now his knees were skunt up as well. The lady pounder her fist on the door and yelled that she wanted the owner. Sunao's head was spinning and the world was going dark.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

Sunao woke up and rolled over. Wait. Rolled over? He opened his eyes to see three kids string at him and he was elivated. On a bed he presumed. He jumped and got off the bed and backed up against the wall. He felt to the floor from the sudden rush and grabbed his head.

"Ha Ha! serves you right you little freak!" The kids laughed and exited the room.

All of the sudden it hit him. He was now free from that evil lady! But now he was in the hands of a weirdo Orphanage owner who liked cats. The new attraction...Neko boy Sunao...part cat. He was now back to being the 'pet' of the 'slave house's' director.

**-The next day-**

Sunao was able to sleep in a bed that night but was kept up by all the other kids always trying to pet him, and do other things.

"I want someone absolutely cute for my son do you have any girls that are young?" asked a very beautiful woman with long light blue hair and gold eyes.

"I sorry Ma'am but the last one was just adopted yesterday...would you like to have a look at the rest of the boy's maybe? If you may want a boy perhaps?" The director smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to just look around at the boys they are good for house work..."said the lady as she began walking over to a very tall thin boy with a little shorter than shoulder length light brown hair.

"Can you have all the boys line up for me?...In a strait line to where I can see their faces..."she asked.

"You heard her boys line up!" commanded the Man. Immediately after all the boys were lined up, she began going down the row, looking at each boys face and body.

She then came to the end of the line.

"I thought you said there were no girls here Sir?" she turned and asked to him.

"This is no girl Ma'am he is a boy...Sunao what are you doing go back up to your room!" the director said.

"Good Morning Ma'am..."Sunao said as he bowed." My name is Sunao Fujimori. Nice to meet you." He said while he was shoved back to his room by the director.

"I'll take him." she said plainly turning to the director.

"Ma'am he isn't really up for adoption he's like a son to me..."said the director.

"I'll pay you for him how much, any price is fine." she said while reaching for her check book and pulling it out along with a pen.

"I don't know Ma'am..."

"I really feel that this is the young man I want."

"This is a slave house...it only fits for him to be bought..."a boy said from the background.

"What? this is a slave house?" asked the tall blue haired lady.

"No...Ma'am this is an adoption center for children who aren't neccisarily how you would say...wanted..."said the director.

"Wait and what are these?...Look at them, they all have cuts and bruises all over!" she said while once again walking down the line of teenagers. This time examining them closer than before. She finally after about 5 minutes made her way back to Nao.

"They all like to fight with one another thats all!" He pleaded.

"Tell me a price now I...as horrible as this sounds...WILL buy this young man from you!" she demanded.

"Alright but Ma'am he's going at a very high price..."the director finally agreed after about 20 minutes of quarrelling over who would get Nao.

"Then its decided Nao-kun go outside and wait for the car...you are going to be a nice 'pet' for my son..."said the Blue haired lady as she fallowed the director into the back. Nao began walking out of the horrid 'slave house' and down the sidewalk when he reach a limo.

"Wha...? Is this the CAR?" he ask puzzled as he had never seen such a big car. All his other masters were relatively poor and had not treated him nicely. Therefore they could not afford to have a limo take them anywhere they wanted to go.

"Go on... get in Fujimori-kun."said the blue haired lady walking up behind Nao, which scared him making him jump what seemed like ten feet in the air. After they had gotten inside the car The lady introduced herself, which was quite new for Nao as all his other 'owners' had made him call them Ma'am.

"My name is Kiyami Hashiba. You can call me Mom if you want?" she offered Nao who was sitting awkwardly at the other end of the seat.

"Why don't you come closer to me Fujimori-kun?"she asked while patting the seat next to her. He obediently crawled over and sat beside her like a cat being called by his owner. He didn't say a single word the entire ride home.

**-THIRTY MINUTES LATER AS THEY PULLED INTO THE DRIVE WAY-**

"Fujimori-kun go ahead inside, my son is in there waiting for you...I have to do something for a moment..."she said showing Sunao the door to the house.

"Hai..."Nao said opening the door and walking in the enormous house.

"Follow me...you must be the new family member I was informed about...you're so cute!" said a maid as she led Nao to a staircase. He began to tremble remembering that his last master had pushed him down the stairs many times. He wondered if this master would be the same way.

"Fujimori-kun...Fujimori-kun are you ok?"asked the maid.

"Hai gomen...ah daijobu..."He replied.

"Oh...your Japanese?...sorry I didn't know...I don't speak Japanese that well, im American." replied the maid.

"Oh I said yes sorry...im ok."said Nao.

"Oh ok I understand that!" she replied while laughing.

"This house is huge!" Ran said.

"Yes it is..." thought Nao.

"Masters room is this way I believe he should be in there..."said the maid as she opened the door to the room at the end of a very long hall. Sunao peeked his head into the room like a cat interested in his next prey. He looked around the room expecting to see his next master somewhere, but to no avail. He walked over to a huge bed and sat down waiting patiently for someone to show up. He herd a clunk noise and decided to get up and go check it out but ran into something tall and hard on the way there.

"Aah..." Nao said while falling backwards only to have a hand reach out and catch him before he hit the floor.

"Gomen are you ok?"asked the tall man.

"Kuu-chan?" Nao said weakly.

"What?" asked the man.

"Master! I am very sorry...you may punish me for being so rude and bumping into you..."said Nao waiting to be hit or thrown at the wall like so many times before. Nothing. He didn't feel a thing.

"Master? Are you going to punish me?" he asked again.

"Who are you?... I don't like hitting people...Why are you in my room?" he asked.

"Gomen master my name is Sunao Fujimori...I am your new...pet." said Nao.

"Well would you mind stepping outside my room so I can change?" he blushed as he realized that his master was only wearing a bath towel and it only covered from about his waist to his mid thigh.

"Gomen, yes sir!"Nao said hurridly exiting the room. About 5 minutes later the door was opened so Nao could re-enter. This time his master was fully dressed.

"Fujimori-kun!"Sunao jumped and ran for cover beside the bed. In came 'Mom'

"Sora...have you seen Fujimori-kun?"she asked her son.

"You mean the pink haired neko boy?" he asked.

"Yes have you seen him I have to show him something..."she replied.

"Yeah he's right here..."Sora said while going to the other side of his bed and picking Nao up by the back of his shirt, which, by the way, was way to big for him.

"Ah! Fujimori-kun...can I call you Nao?"she asked.

"Hai you may call me what ever you please."Nao said.

"Nao-kun fallow me to your new room..."she said as she walked over to Nao and started to nudge him to go along with her.

"H-Hai..."Sunao said as he was drug out of his new masters room.

"Your room is right next to Sora's!" said 'mom'.

"Thank you so much!" Nao said wagging his tail back and forth quickly.

"You've never really had your own room since you were a kid have you Nao-kun."said Ran

"No I haven't...Im so happy!" Nao said to both his new Mom and Ran.

"There are some more clothes for you in the closet Nao-kun, if you want to change?"

"I think I will...Mom?...thank you...is it ok to call Hashiba's mom my mom?" Nao said/thought.

"It so cute when you call me mom! I love it!"

"That takes care of my question..."Nao said while sweat dropping.

"What?" asked 'mom'

"Gomen nothing! Just...can I take a shower?"Nao asked while bowing.

"Go ahead Nao-kun! do what ever you want!"

"Thank you!" Nao said his tail wagging again.

**-WITH SUNAO IN THE SHOWER-**

Nao looked over his body examining all his latest cuts and bruises from a few days ago. He brushed his hand across his side under his ribcage and across a very long scar. It extended from the bottom of his ribs around his back and down to about halfway on his ass. He had gotten it when they experimented on him just before he got his tail and ears. He had struggled and the knife that was meant to cut a strait line ended up doing much worse. He flinched at the memory. Nao finished washing his body and dried off.

"I guess I should put some clothes on..."Nao said walking over to the closet.

"Fujimori can I come in?"Sora asked peeking in the door.

"Master!...No!"Sunao said covering his body, for he was only in a bath towel.

"Aaaa!...Sorry!"a very embarrassed Sora said closing the door.

"No...He almost saw my body!" Nao thought.

**-OUTSIDE NAOS DOOR WITH SORA-**

"What was that mark on his side?"Sora asked the air.

"SORA!"said a tall boy with long blonde hair.

Snap!

"Matsuri! I told you not to bring a camera to my house ever again didn't I?"Sora said to his friend.

"But its a special occasion you have a 'pet' now!" Matsuri said. "Well where is she?" he asked.

"Its not a sh-"The door opened to Sunao's room and he stepped out wearing a light pink tanktop that exposed his navel, and a pair of khaki Capri's that tied at the waist, he also had on a pink and white checkered belt and a few bracelets. Both Matsuri and Soras mouths were wide open at the look of Sunao.

Snap!

Matsuri took a picture of of there mouths still wide open.

"What?" Nao said embarrassed at his masters look.

"Mat-su-ri!" Sunao asked.

"Nao-kun, is that you?"Matsuri asked while taking another photo.

"Hai! I haven't seen you in so long how are you?"Nao asked.

"I'm good Nao why are you here and wearing girl clothes?"Matsuri asked.

"Matsuri this is my 'pet' !"Sora said.

"Hashiba, don't you remember Nao?"asked Matsuri.

"What are you talking about? Have I seen this person before now?"Sora asked.

"Matsuri he doesn't remember...its ok...but more importantly all they had for me were girl clothes!" Nao said embarrassed.

"Nao-kun you are so cute!"Sora's mom said coming around the corner.

"Gomen Fujimori...my mom still acts like a kid at times..." Sora said laughing a little as his mom examined Nao.

"Sora...come here for a minute?" Matsuri asked while walking into Sora's room. A little kid came walking around the corner.

"AAAhhhh! kitty!" Squealed the little boy jumping up and down." Can I pet you Mr. Kitty?" asked the little boy as Nao picked him up.

"Hai." Nao said while the child began petting his right ear.

Bam!

The door to Soras room hit the wall.

"NO!" Sora yelled back at his friend. Mean while Nao dropped the kid and ran back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about?" asked Sora.

"Hey kid are you ok?"asked Matsuri picking him back up off the floor.

"Fujimori! Are you ok?" asked Sora as he burst into Nao's room, only to find Nao curled up in his bed face buried in his pillow.

"Fujimori..."Sora reached out to touch Nao and his hand flinched as he remembered the scar he had seen earlier.

_'What made that mark on him?'_ Sora thought. Nao flipped over on his bed so that he was facing Sora now.

"Kuu-chan..." Nao cried." You scared me!"

"Kuu-chan...?" Sora asked.

"I said master?" replied Nao sitting upright as he realized he said something he probably shouldn't have just then.

"Fujimori..."Sora said as he reached out brushing a tear off of Nao's face, causing Nao to blush.

"I'm sorry!" Matsuri said walking into the room with the kid still in his arms.

"No it's ok" Sora said.

"Sora we have school tomorrow what are you going to do with Nao-kun?" Matsuri asked.

"I'll let him stay here?" Sora asked looking to Nao for approval.

"What ever you want me to do master..."Nao said.

"Then you can stay home...I guess."

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

"Yoru...Yoru..."Ran whispered in Sora's ear.

"MMmmmh." Sora moaned as he rolled over in his sleep.

"Come out Yoru..."Ran said while crawling on top of Sora running a hand up Soras shirt lifting it off his hot skin and sliding it up.

"Mmmmh..."Sora moaned again. Ran began placing small kisses down Soras stomach.

"Huh...?...Fujimori?" Sora said opening his eyes.

"BokudaNiwa Ran." said Ran.

"What?" asked Sora.

"My name is Ran." He said once more.

"Come out Yoru..."Ran said hugging Sora and pushing himself closer to the man.

**Special thanks to:**

**Blackstarz, for your long review. It made me want to write another chapter :)**

**and EmeraldandAmethyst, for makeing me laugh haha don't worry they will kiss and they might have sex :) look foward to it!**

**Oh! and Eva, you are such a downer.**


End file.
